


Euthanasia

by Jati



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jati/pseuds/Jati
Summary: Euthanasia (n): the painless killing of a patient suffering from an incurable and painful disease or in an irreversible coma. The practice is illegal in most countries (See also: mercy killing, assisted suicide)





	Euthanasia

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki  
Jenny of Old Stones © Florence and the Machine  
Euthanasia © Jati  
.  
.  
**Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there.  
You’ve been warned :D  
I own nothing but this fic. If anything, 703 won’t even have to exist at all  
.

* * *

 

Ringan.

Gintoki bisa merasakan pedang kayunya membentur, menghajar, dan menghempaskan tubuh Takasugi sebelum akhirnya mementalkan pedangnya, melayang di atas kepala mereka berdua. Jauh lebih ringan dari yang diingatnya dua tahun lalu, sepuluh tahun lalu, hingga belasan tahun lalu, ketika mereka berdua masih sama-sama mengayunkan pedang kayu.

Adu mulut mereka berdua selalu berawal dengan hal-hal sepele, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya berakhir dengan keduanya—mereka berdua—babak belur. Entah lebam di wajah, patah tangan, punggung yang penuh bekas cakaran berdarah-darah. Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar hebat, Gintoki harus menopang berat tubuhnya pada tongkat jalan selama beberapa lama, sedang Takasugi baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya lama setelah Gintoki mampu bertarung lagi. Apapun penyebab pertengkaran mereka, begitulah—mereka hanya mengenal baku hantam untuk menyelesaikannya, dan hasilnya selalu berimbang. Tidak peduli siapa yang lebih dulu memulainya, akhirnya keduanya akan berbagi lebam yang sama dan saling memelototi satu sama lain.

Seharusnya begitu.

Aneh rasanya mendapati Takasugi kini sama sekali tidak melawan—

Gintoki meraih gagang pedang yang terlempar di udara.

Lelaki itu berteriak.

 

* * *

 

_The ones she had lost_

 

* * *

 

Lilin bergoyang perlahan di depan wajah Katsura, mengikuti embusan napasnya. Bayang-bayang bocah lelaki berambut panjang itu jadi tampak menyeramkan di _shoji_. Gintoki menelan ludah, membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada bantalnya.

“Kalian tahu kalau lorong di samping _dojo_ itu gelap banget, kan?” Katsura memulai, menatap kedua temannya bergantian. “Karena toh enggak ada yang bakal di sana setelah latihan selesai, Shouyou- _sensei_ sering memalang pintu lorong, ya, kan?”

Angin bertiup, menyelusup masuk lewat celah-celah kayu dinding. Bulan Juni begini, seharusnya angin terasa sejuk karena udara sangat lembab oleh musim hujan, namun bulu kuduk Gintoki meremang. Ia mulai berpikir apakah bijak mendengarkan cerita seram yang kejadiannya tepat berada di cakupan aktivitas sehari-harinya.

“Jadi, seharusnya, ‘kan, nggak ada yang lewat-lewat di situ. Seandainya mau menggunakan _dojo_ , kan, harus membuka pintu kayunya. Makanya, tempo hari, aku kira Shouyou- _sensei_ kedatangan tamu, atau apa,” Katsura menjumput lilin cair dari tatami sebelum meninggalkan noda. “Soalnya, sekitar jam segini, setelah aku kembali dari toilet, aku dengar ada suara dua orang mengobrol di sana.”

Gintoki hampir tidak berani menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara angin terdengar mendesau lirih di luar futon yang hangat.

“Karena kupikir kita mungkin kedatangan tamu, jadi pasti tidak sopan kalau membiarkan mereka menunggu gelap-gelapan di depan _dojo_. Jadi aku buru-buru ke sana, lilin di tangan, begini,” Katsura menggenggam piring tembaga tempat menyangga lilin. “Tapi anehnya, makin aku mendekat ke arah palang pintu, suara-suara itu makin teredam, lalu hilang,” Katsura menarik napas, “Sampai sini aku sudah agak curiga. Kutunggu beberapa lama… kira-kira mungkin dua menit. Tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi. Aku sempat berpikir apa mungkin suara-suara tadi bukan tamu, tapi petugas keliling yang kebetulan berhenti di depan _dojo_. Begitu aku merasa penjelasan itu sudah yang paling masuk akal, ya, sudah, aku berbalik—“ Katsura meletakkan piring tatakan lilin itu di tatami kembali, lalu merunduk, berbisik dengan nada genting, “—tapi tepat saat aku sampai di ujung lorong, aku dengar suara itu lagi. Lebih keras dari yang tadi-tadi, padahal jarak antara posisiku berdiri dengan pintu sudah lumayan jauh,” lanjutnya.

Gintoki bisa mendengar suara jantungnya bergemuruh di belakang telinganya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Takasugi. Bocah itu melipat tangan di bawah dadanya, dan menumpukan berat tubuh atasnya pada kedua siku, tampak terhisap sepenuhnya pada cerita Katsura.

Aduh, kalau sudah begini, susah mencoba mencari alasan agar Katsura tidak melanjutkan klimaks ceritanya tanpa melukai harga dirinya sendiri. Tapi bakal lebih susah lagi berpura-pura tenang mendengarkan lanjutan dongeng Katsura—menarik napas, Gintoki mencoba memulai, “Eh, Zura—“

“—ssh!”

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

Dua pasang mata bocah melotot padanya. Gintoki balas membelalak dengan panik. “Apa?”

“’ _Apa_ ’, kepalamu!” Takasugi memukulkan bantal padanya, “Jangan rusak suasana, dong!”

“Apa, sih, Chibisugi! Toh habis dengar ceritanya Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—kamu pasti terlalu takut buat tidur tanpa lilin, kan?”

“Itu kamu, keriting permanen! Apa, takut hantu?”

“Berisik, cebol!”

“Apa?!”

“Kalian berisik! Ini baru saja mau klimaks!”

“Bawel, Zura! Siapa juga yang mau dengar lanjutannya?!”

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“Diam, kalian berdua!”

“Berisik—“

Sekonyong-konyong Gintoki menyadari angin menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hawa dingin yang tidak wajar mengelus punggungnya, dan ketika ia menatap Takasugi dan Katsura, wajah keduanya pias.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Gintoki memutar lehernya.

_Shoji_ , entah sejak kapan, sudah terbuka lebar.  
Dilatarbelakangi cahaya pucat bulan sabit, Shouyou berdiri, bertelekan pintu kayu, tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup. Tangan kanannya, terkepal erat, diacungkan hingga setinggi pipinya. Matanya masih terpejam selagi bibirnya bergerak,

“Berisik, ya?”

Malam itu, ketiga bocah itu bergelung dalam futon masing-masing, dengan benjolan berdenyut sebesar telur ayam di dahi.

 

* * *

 

_The ones she had found_

 

* * *

 

Gintoki terbiasa melihat mayat.

Bau busuk yang menguar dari jasad yang lebih seringnya tidak lengkap itu juga akrab di ujung hidungnya. Bahkan ia dulu bisa dengan santai menyantap makan siangnya selagi duduk di atas tumpukan tubuh yang dagingnya sudah mulai lembek di bawah pantatnya. Nasi yang didapatnya setelah berebut dengan gagak tetap terasa lezat di lidahnya sekalipun bau asam organ tubuh yang terburai memenuhi udara di sekitarnya.

Gintoki terbiasa mengabaikan mayat—

—apalagi di tengah peperangan.

Mengusap bercak darah dengan lengan haori-nya, Gintoki mendecakkan lidah. Infanteri musuh memang mudah saja dipatahkan, namun tidak ada yang mengabari kedatangan ratusan bala bantuan tepat di belakang sayap pasukan mereka. Tanpa Tatsuma di garis depan, entah bagaimana caranya mereka tahu-tahu kecolongan informasi sebesar ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dan Takasugi sepakat dalam satu tarikan napas; “Zura, pimpin penyuplai logistik dan mundur sampai garis paling belakang,” menyusul Tatsuma di bagian medis, berharap paling tidak mereka mampu mengulur waktu dengan sisa seperlima pasukan yang sudah babak belur.

Gintoki sudah tahu perang ini ide yang terburuk, pemuda itu meludahkan darah. Semenjak entah siapa yang meniupkan ide _bebaskan Shouyou_ -sensei, seisi Shoka Shonjuku yang tidak lebih dari sekelompok anak-anak yang baru saja melepaskan _bokutou_ -nya tiba-tiba terseret gelombang perang. Begitu mereka menoleh, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya tumpukan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Belum sampai setengah tahun mereka tergilas laju pertempuran, segerombolan bocah ingusan itu terpangkas jumlahnya hingga jari pada dua tangan lebih dari cukup untuk mengabsen semuanya.

Mereka sudah kalah, itu kenyataannya.

Apapun yang mereka lakukan semenjak kekaisaran shogun sudah berbalik pihak pada pasukan Amanto hanyalah mengulur waktu lebih lama bagi satu sama lain agar bisa melarikan diri dari medan perang. Tatsuma sudah terpukul mundur hingga hampir bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, dan Zura yang tengah menuju ke garis belakang pasti sanggup melindungi sisa-sisa pasukan mereka yang terpencar.

Di belakang punggungnya, Gintoki bisa mendengar deru napas Takasugi.

“…Ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir. Aku sudah lama mau menanyakannya padamu, Gintoki—“

_Ah, mulai lagi._

Bertahun-tahun terpaksa bersama—entah sial, entah beruntung, Gintoki mau tidak mau paham jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau kalah, pemuda itu sedari kecil tidak kenal apa definisi ‘lain kesempatan’. Selalu menganggap hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa leluasa bernapas, dan mencurahkan seluruh kemampuannya hanya demi satu hari. Benar-benar melelahkan. Waktu kebetulan ada beberapa prajurit yang mengobrol di sela-sela tugas jaga, Gintoki sempat mendengar pencernaan Takasugi mulai terganggu karena tekanan dan padatnya pikiran yang berjejalan di otaknya. _Heh, rasakan._

“Kenapa kau ikut bertarung di peperangan ini?—“

Gintoki samar-samar mendengar Takasugi masih mengocehkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, seperti tentang melindungi negeri atau sesuatu tentang sejarah, tapi telinganya berdenging.

_Masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal paling nggak penting di saat seperti ini._ Gintoki jadi bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda di belakangnya ini sedang sakaw Yakulk, atau justru malah overdosis? Siapa orang bodoh yang saking butanya mau mati hanya demi negeri yang bahkan tujuan dan masa depannya tidak jelas? Siapa orang bodoh yang begitu haus akan pengakuan hingga menyerahkan nyawa demi gelar pahlawan? Yang jelas bukan dia.

Yang jelas bukan _dia_.

Karena yang terbayang di pelupuk mata Gintoki hanyalah udara sejuk tepi hutan, _dojo_ dengan lantai licin, dan gerbang kayu lapuk berpapan Shoka Shonjuku. Hanya dengan mendengarkan suara tawa dan celoteh segerombolan bocah di belakang punggungnya sudah cukup. Kayu yang saling beradu, tubuh yang terhempas, dan teriakan protes siapapun yang dijatuhkan. Zura akan menyiapkan sekepal _onigiri_ , lalu Shouyou tahu-tahu sudah mencomot sebuah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena yang terbayang di benaknya—dan pemuda di belakangnya—pasti satu orang yang sama.

Mana mungkin orang-orang tidak berguna seperti mereka menghadapi kematian di depan mata dengan pikiran muluk seperti pahlawan.

“Gintoki, kalau aku mati—“

 

_“Gintoki, tolong jaga yang lainnya, ya.”_

 

Jemari Gintoki erat melekat pada gagang pedang, buku-buku jarinya memutih.

“Jangan mati.”

Tetapi, ketika mereka saling mengayunkan pedang, menyongsong musuh di depan mata, Gintoki tidak bisa lagi mendengar ataupun melihat—atau sekedar memastikan—sosok temannya—

 

* * *

 

_The ones who had been gone for so very long_

 

* * *

 

Takasugi akan menepati janjinya, Gintoki tahu itu.

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya; entah kotor, provokatif, berbahaya, nekad, Gintoki tahu Takasugi pasti akan menepati janjinya. Tidak peduli sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak mereka bertukar janji, lelaki itu pasti tidak akan melupakannya.

Sekalipun justru ia-lah yang lebih dulu melanggar janjinya.

_Tolong selamatkan_ sensei _._

_Jangan mati._

Gintoki tidak pernah banyak bicara. Toh, dia tahu, bila diberikan pilihan, lelaki itu akan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukannya—karena mereka berdua menyayangi guru mereka. Gintoki tidak peduli bila nanti tindakannya di mata Takasugi adalah perbuatan yang tidak termaafkan. Bila memang pemuda itu ingin berpikir demikian, ya, sudah.

Bila memang pemuda itu ingin menyalahkan dirinya, ya, sudah.

Toh, memang benar bahwa ia-lah yang memenggal kepala guru mereka.

  
_Tolong jaga yang lainnya, ya._

  
Gintoki menepati janjinya, memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat, dan dia pergi dalam diam. Bukan urusannya kemana Zura dan Takasugi pergi, dan bukan urusan mereka, termasuk Tatsuma, untuk tahu kemana ia pergi. Mungkin begini lebih baik—

Bukan, pasti begini lebih baik.

Lebih baik Takasugi punya objek yang dia benci dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Bohong kalau Gintoki sama sekali tidak menyadari kemungkinan itu; kemungkinan teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya tiba-tiba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Takasugi akan butuh sesuatu untuk menjaga nyala api dalam dirinya agar tidak tiba-tiba padam, dan Gintoki memutuskan menanggung semua beban itu sendiri, meninggalkan Takasugi _sendiri_.

Pemuda itu—pasti dia sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa kini—bisa datang padanya kapanpun ia mau. Dia bisa menagih jawaban padanya kapanpun ia mau.

Maka, hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian, Gintoki sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Takasugi mulai terang-terangan menusuk _bakufu_. Dimulai dengan festival, kasus Benizakura, rencana kudeta Shinsengumi, penyelundupan senjata ilegal, berkomplot dengan Harusame, bahkan sampai mengusung penobatan calon shogun-nya sendiri. Gintoki tidak mengerti apa mau Takasugi dengan timbul-tenggelam dalam usahanya memperluas jangkauan penyisirannya—tapi Gintoki paham memang beginilah Takasugi. Tipe pemikir yang lebih memilih menelanjangi satu demi satu kastil dan pion pertahanan hingga akhirnya mendesak sampai benteng terakhir, agar bisa menjebak ‘kepala’nya bagai tikus dalam karung.

Satu per satu, berurusan dengan orang-orang yang semakin dan semakin dekat dengannya, seolah apa yang diincarnya bukan _bakufu_.

Sejak Gintoki bertemu dengannya di malam festival entah berapa lama yang lalu, seolah, selagi menyusun langkah menuju leher Shogun, Takasugi memaksa Gintoki untuk ambil peran dalam bagian pertahanan itu.

Maka, sesuai dugaannya, ketika Gintoki akhirnya benar-benar ikut andil dalam pasukan rahasia yang diutus untuk melindungi Shogun di Iga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, ia kembali berkelahi dengan Takasugi. Memuntahkan beban selama sepuluh tahun, saling menyapa dengan satu-satunya cara yang mereka kenal.

Sekalipun caranya bertele-tele, memusingkan, seolah tanpa tujuan, kotor, serta entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa lepas dari insiden berdarah-darah—Gintoki kenal cara ini. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Takasugi sama sekali tidak mengganti gayanya. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu dan mereka masih tidak tahu cara untuk duduk baik-baik dan menyelesaikan masalah tanpa harus saling mengangkat tinju.

Bertahun-tahun tahun terlewat dan Takasugi masih menepati janjinya: _jangan mati_.

Maka ketika para gagak turun untuk menyambar sisa-sisa dari mereka yang kalah, Gintoki mengangkat pedangnya dengan yakin—

Bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan mati. Bahwa ia bukan sekedar menjaga jiwa temannya, bukan melindungi mayat—bahwa lelaki itu akan bangkit, sekali lagi. Bukan sebagai hantu, tapi sebagai temannya—

(Eh, tapi, memangnya harga diri mereka bakal mengizinkan buat mengatakan kalimat senorak itu?

(—tapi tidak masalah. Toh, cara yang mereka kenal, ya, memang hanya seperti ini.)

Gintoki mengangkat pedangnya, katana bergagang tipis yang cocok untuk serangan cepat, seperti yang selalu dikenalnya. Beratnya terasa aneh di tangannya, tapi demi menyingkirkan gerombolan gagak di depan hidungnya, apapun boleh. Dia tahu, jauh di belakang kerumunan gagak ini, Takasugi juga pasti melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Sama sekali tidak berubah.

Gintoki menyeringai.

Ada yang harus lebih dulu disapanya dibandingkan segerombolan unggas pemangsa bangkai.

 

* * *

 

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

 

* * *

 

_Hantu itu tidak ada._

_Memang tidak akan ada,_ Gintoki membenak dalam hati.

Sosok di hadapannya, yang tengah menyalakan dupa untuk entah siapa, bukan hantu. Sekalipun lagi-lagi mereka harus mengambil jalan memutar, Gintoki tidak mungkin lupa—

“Seingatku, tidak ada makam di sini.”

Yang diingatnya adalah gerbang tua dengan plang bertuliskan Shoka Shonjuku. _Dojo_ yang juga merupakan sekolah sekaligus penampungan untuk beberapa puluh teman-temannya, semuanya berbaju sederhana, dekil, dan berwajah polos, dengan riang mengisi petak-petak kosong bangunan kumuh ini dengan riuh tawa dan seruan yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Bayangan Zura yang dengan sabar mengajari anak-anak yang lebih muda mengenali bentuk huruf. Bayangan Takasugi yang dengan wajah sok-nya meladeni siapapun yang cukup bernyali berhadapan dengannya di _dojo_.

Dan bayangan Shouyou yang akan selalu ada di depan kamarnya—

_Hantu itu tidak ada._

Tidak mungkin ada hantu yang muncul di tengah hari bolong.

  
Kalau begitu, lelaki di hadapannya ini,  
_Siapa_?

  
Gintoki belakangan mendapatkan informasi akurat dan (menurutnya) bisa dipercaya tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu. Tentang Takasugi yang mestinya sekarat selagi menghubunginya dengan menerabas sinyal pemancar alat komunikasi. Tentang beberapa penghuni kapal Amenotori yang tiba-tiba hilang. Tentang pergerakan Takasugi dan beberapa kelompok fanatik di luar angkasa.

Meski Gintoki menampik kecurigaan Hijikata, dengan yakin berkata, “Tidak mungkin,” toh sebetulnya dia masih menyimpan informasi itu baik-baik. Mengingat bagaimana bokutou-nya jelas-jelas menyayat pipi Takasugi, namun luka itu menghilang dalam sekejab. Bahkan terang-terangan memprovokasi Takasugi dengan menjulukinya ‘dalang’ begitu mereka secara kebetulan kembali bertemu.

_Hantu itu tidak ada._

Baiklah. Bila dua belas tahun yang lalu Gintoki-lah yang menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, bukan mustahil bila sekarang Takasugi bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama. Gintoki mengenal lelaki itu, paham akan jalan pikirannya, lebih dari mengerti bahwa sebetulnya mereka hanyalah dua sisi berbeda dari satu koin yang sama. Bila dua belas tahun lalu dirinyalah yang lebih dulu tertangkap dan Takasugi-lah yang diberikan pilihan oleh Tendoushuu, Gintoki tahu lelaki itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Gintoki pergi, tapi tidak menghindar bila suatu hari nanti Takasugi akan memburunya untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Maka sekarang, ketika Takasugi yang memutuskan pergi, Gintoki tahu bahwa lelaki itu juga tidak akan pergi—malah pasti akan memberikan jalan—saat Gintoki menghampirinya.

Yang sesaat dilupakan Gintoki adalah Takasugi itu _menyebalkan_. Kekanakan. Pasti lelaki itu menyeringai dengan gayanya yang sok _villain_ , menganggap seolah idenya brilian; meninggalkan Gintoki di muara sungai sementara ia mengangkat sauh.

Gintoki mengertakkan giginya, jengkel. Baiklah. Toh dia sudah terbiasa melihat mayat. Menginjak satu-dua mayat lagi bukan masalah. Apa bedanya dengan dirinya yang dulu, mengambil jalan memutar, dan membuat temannya harus menginjak mayat orang lain? Memangnya dia kira julukan _Shiroyasha_ dua belas tahun lalu hanya sekedar nama?

Sesuai dugaannya, Takasugi terlihat terkejut—sekilas. Harga dirinya yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding ujung rambutnya itu pasti tidak mengizinkan dirinya dikuasai hal yang di luar perhitungannya. Sekali lagi, mulutnya terbuka, dan mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan itu;

“Bermain rumah-rumahan lebih cocok untukmu.”

Gintoki mendengus. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini, memangnya buat apa dia sampai repot-repot membubarkan Yorozuya? Padahal Takasugi juga meninggalkan cewek berambut pirang dan om-om pedofil berwajah aneh itu. Padahal dua tahun lalu Takasugi sendiri yang mengolok-olok ‘permainan rumah-rumahan’-nya. Buat apa coba sekarang pria itu mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan dan peringatan Takasugi, Gintoki mengeluarkan saputangan dari balik yukata-nya, meraih tangan Takasugi yang bebercak darah. Persetan dengan pilihan lain untuk kembali. Persetan dengan Takasugi yang mencoba menakutinya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah hantu. Persetan dengan rencana Tendoushuu.

Takasugi ada di sini, di hadapannya, hidup, dan pria itu menawarkan (sekaligus meminta) bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Shouyou. Urusan nanti bisa diselesaikan nanti.

Hantu itu tidak ada.

  
Kalau begitu, lelaki di hadapannya ini—

 

* * *

  
  
And she never wanted to leave,

 

* * *

 

“Sebelum matahari terbit. Malam sesaat sebelum matahari terbit adalah yang paling gelap. Tapi, jangan alihkan pandanganmu, atau matamu akan terbakar cahaya fajar.”

Gintoki ingat, samar-samar, ia pernah mengatakan hal sekeren itu ketika ia masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Sepertinya ada opium yang bercampur di selang infusnya? Kalau tidak, mungkin kepalanya memang terhantam cukup keras sewaktu Takasugi menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong. Sepertinya, saat kepala seseorang sedang penuh, dengan sendirinya kalimat-kalimat keren akan bermunculan. Kalau begitu, masuk akal kenapa Shouyou sering mencetuskan nasihat yang terdengar puitis. Memang siapa lagi yang kepalanya lebih penuh dibanding manusia yang sudah hidup sejak ribuan tahun lalu?

Sayang sekali kebanyakan murid Shouyou kepalanya masih terlalu keras untuk digetok dengan ilmu. Zura, misalnya. Bocah itu pernah satu kali melontarkan kuis asal saat makan siang; “Kalau aku memukul diriku sendiri dan aku kesakitan, itu artinya aku lemah atau malah kuat?” dan baik Gintoki maupun Takasugi menjawab pertanyaan Zura dengan pukulan pedang kayu di kepala. Esoknya, dia malah menanyakannya pada Shouyou. Sepertinya kepala Zura terlalu keras untuk dipecahkan dengan akal sehat. Memangnya siapa yang sebodoh itu untuk menghajar dirinya sendiri?

Tapi ternyata, sepuluh tahun kemudian, Takasugi malah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menodongkan pedangnya pada Gintoki—yang langsung paham. Seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan pernah _cukup_. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang cukup kuat maupun cukup lemah untuk memukul dirinya sendiri hingga kesakitan. Maka itulah yang dilakukan Takasugi, sejak dulu, hingga kini— _demi Dewa Cheesecake,_ saat ini, persis saat ini—seolah dua belas tahun belum cukup—

  
Gintoki mengayunkan _bokutou_ -nya.

 

Takasugi tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah yang ia ejek terang-terangan; sama-sama bodoh dan cepat panasan. Dia cuma kebetulan sedikit lebih kuat—tapi memangnya siapa yang bisa mengalahkan sekelompok anak yang lebih tua dengan sebatang ranting? Gintoki menguap, dan melemparkan pedang yang diberikan Shouyou padanya.

 

Darah membuncah, mengotori _yukata_ dengan pola dan motif rumit. Padahal jejak merah di bagian atas _yukata_ itu belum lagi kering.

 

Koreksi—bocah ini bahkan lebih bodoh lagi. Sudah berapa kali memangnya dia kalah? Lebam dan luka-luka di tubuhnya masih bengkak dan dibalut perban, tapi bocah ini tahu-tahu sudah datang lagi. Menantangnya sekali lagi. Gerakannya semakin bagus, Gintoki harus mengakui itu. Kali ini dia tidak boleh lengah—

 

Mengertakkan rahang, Gintoki menulikan telinga pada suara tulang yang berkemeretak.

 

Tahu-tahu saja bocah itu menjadi bagian dari Shoka Shonjuku. Bahkan tanpa ragu mengadang sekelompok pria dewasa yang mulai mengendus ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah mereka.

  
“Bukankah kau ingin menyelamatkannya?”

 

Gintoki tidak akan pernah lupa; Takasugi yang selalu cepat naik darah, Takasugi yang dengan nekad menerabas pasukan musuh bermodalkan serangan kejutan, Takasugi yang membolos rapat strategi hanya demi membeli sebungkus Yakulk, Takasugi yang dengan sangat percaya diri mengklaim nama norak seperti ‘Pasukan Iblis’ itu keren, Takasugi yang entah kenapa merasa perlu mempercantik kalimatnya sampai seringnya malah sulit dimengerti, Takasugi yang dengan sok selalu berkoar-koar ingin menghancurkan dunia, Takasugi, yang, di balik topeng keras dan belagu yang selalu dikenakannya, bisa tertawa sepolos bocah.

 

“Ayo, sekali ini, kita selamatkan sensei.”

 

Gintoki tidak akan pernah lupa;

“246 kali menang dan 247 kali kalah.”

Nah, bahkan Takasugi tidak melupakan hitungan angka konyol itu. Sepuluh tahun terpisah dan lelaki itu masih menyimpan hitungan itu di balik kelopak matanya. Gintoki didera dorongan kuat untuk tertawa, tapi pangkal lidahnya terasa pahit. Sangat khas Takasugi; masih bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal paling tidak penting di saat seperti ini—

Seperti _apa_?

Gintoki menggenggam bahu Takasugi, berusaha mengabaikan darah yang mulai mengalir melalui sela-sela jarinya. Berusaha mengabaikan warna merah yang memeta yukata yang dikenakan Takasugi, yang mulai merembes pada warna putih yukata-nya. Berusaha mengabaikan engah napas Takasugi yang semakin berat. Bukankah ia sudah jauh lebih dari terlatih untuk mengabaikan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu? Shouyou selalu menasihatinya untuk mendengarkan bila orang lain sedang berbicara, maka Gintoki melakukannya, sekarang—

“Jadi jika… nanti mata kananku yang tertutup, sebaiknya… jangan perlihatkan… wajah sedihmu itu.”

Sialan.

Takasugi, sampai saat seperti ini—masih saja sialan. Memangnya dia harus pasang wajah seperti apa? Mata Gintoki terasa panas.

Belum, belum boleh—Gintoki merasakan otot pipinya sakit ketika sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Begini oke?

Gintoki menarik napas,

 

“Tunggu aku di neraka, Takasugi.”

 

_“Sebelum matahari terbit. Malam sesaat sebelum matahari terbit adalah yang paling gelap. Tapi, jangan alihkan pandanganmu, atau matamu akan terbakar cahaya fajar.”_

Tapi Shouyou tidak pernah memberitahu Gintoki apa yang akan dilihatnya ketika matanya tertutup bahkan sebelum matahari terbenam.

 

* * *

 

_never wanted—_

 

* * *

 

“Kukira aku bakal menunggu lebih lama.”

“Heh. Maaf saja ya, mana mungkin aku bakal berlama-lama membiarkanmu menikmati kemenangan,” lelaki itu menyeringai, menyodorkan cangkir _sake_.

Lelaki itu, lawan bicaranya, tertawa—cara tertawanya masih sama persis seperti dirinya saat masih bocah.

 

* * *

 

_—spun away all her sorrow and pain._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Sorry. I just got so upset with 703. My deepest apololgize.


End file.
